A Dummy For Her
by T87
Summary: AU: Santana finds a baby on her door one night. Will she be able to find out the parent who left the baby with her? What would happen if the circle of candidates suspiciously hovering over some her former loves? Sam her boyfriend from high school, Quinn her girlfriend during college and Brittany her last serious relationship, all of them came back to her life at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dummy For Her**

**AU****: **Santana is a successful journalist in New York and things are going pretty well for her, but everything changes when someone left a baby on her door one night. She will be able to find out who are the parents or at least one of them? And what would happen if the circle of candidates suspiciously hovering over some her former loves.

**Chapter 1:**

"Lopez, this time you totally nailed it!" Puck, the sports guy congratulates the journalist.

"Sue Sylvester doesn't even know what hit her!" Santana says with a cocky smile.

Santana Lopez just had achieved another first page with her article about corruption and now she and her co-workers are having a little break from work to celebrate the good news.

"Cheers!" Everyone said and raises their glasses to finally drink the expensive champagne that their boss bought for them. The big group breaks into smalls ones and people started to chat animatedly.

"I'm sure Sue won't be pleased! People were saying that she was trying to run for major and that" Kurt sits on Santana's chair pointing to her article in the newspaper. "Doesn't look good on anybody's curriculum."

"I don't really care, she isn't that powerful" Santana answered.

"Maybe she is, maybe she is not; but she probably would want some kind of revenge, you know?" Santana glares at him "I'm just saying" the man raised both hands.

Kurt is one of the editors of a fashion magazine that belongs to the same financial group of the newspaper where Santana works. Luckily they work at the same building and both had been friends from several years. Santana is relieved that she doesn't have to compete with him because of work.

"Kurt, you know that people usually are happy when something good happens to their friends."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you and especially, for the expensive lunch that you are buying me later, to celebrate that you hit the front page." Kurt says nonchalantly.

Their conversation was interrupted by a blonde woman.

"Congratulations Santana!" Quinn said smiling.

Quinn Fabray is a fellow journalist who just started to work in the same newspaper of Santana, one month ago, but calling Quinn only 'Santana's coworker' wouldn't be entirely true, in fact Quinn was Santana's girlfriend during college in LA, but they broke up when Santana got a job offer in Barcelona, after they graduated and both knew it was a chance Santana couldn't let go.

"I would like to stay and celebrate tonight like the others but I can't" and she adds aloud, "So, people have fun tonight, but I'm not paying the bail for anybody, not again!" The blonde jokes while she waves goodbye to everyone and left the room.

Santana never thought she would cross path with Quinn again, since when she came back from her European adventure she decided to stay in her beloved New York, after all she was a born New Yorker. Even it was ages ago, the brunette is glad that their break up was clean and now they can work at the same newspaper without any problems.

After writing the last line of her new article Santana turned off the computer, now she's going to have lunch with Kurt and after she'll be at home preparing for tonight's party, maybe she'll even take a nap.

Santana was in the lobby of the newspaper building talking with Becky, the receptionist stopped her to congratulate for the article and informed her that Kurt was outside waiting for her. They were talking for a while when a male voice interrupted her conversation asking a question to Becky.

"Excuse me, can you help us? We're looking for Holly Hollyday." Santana could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sam!" She exclaimed and the blonde man turned his head towards Santana when he heard his name.

"Santana?"

"What are you doing in here?" Santana couldn't help but ask, after all is a great journalist and Holly always catches good stories.

"I'm a detective" Santana realizes Sam has the police shield hanging around his neck. "And we need to talk to her."

"Impressive."

"You leaving in this building, which means you've become in a journalist, huh?"

"That's right."

"Cool!"

"Evans, we need to hurry!" Sam wasn't alone and his partner seems a bit impatient.

"Ok Karofsky" Sam said looking at him "Do you know where we can find Holly Holliday?"

"She was working today, so should be at her office on the third floor."

"Thanks Santana!"

Sam and Karofsky were waiting for the elevator when Santana exited the building. Kurt is still outside wearing his sunglasses and leaning on the wall like he was taking a sunbathing, while he was waiting for Santana.

"You seem a plant making the photosynthesis."

"Making people wait for you is not old fashioned, is rude." Kurt complained "With who were you were talking?"

"It's a detective; he was looking for Holly and turns out he was my boyfriend in high school."

"What a small world for you, lately."

"You bet." Santana put on her sunglasses, too. "But I thought he was living in Miami."

"Seems he came back" He said nonchalantly. "By the way, you had quite good taste in high school."

"I know."

"I'm hungry, let's go." Kurt starts to walk down the street followed by Santana.

In Santana lives in the fifth floor where there are three more flats, but they are empty because living in this building is a little bit expensive and now with the financial crisis not everyone can afford. So, she wasn't expecting any neighbors any time soon, but that doesn't bother her at all, because she likes the quite.

Because of these thoughts she couldn't quite believe when she stepped out the elevator to see someone was opening the door in front of her place and much less to see again this blue eyed dancer, Brittany S. Pierce.

"Brittany?" Santana walks next to the other woman, thinking that his own eyes had deceived her.

"Santana!" Brittany smiled when she notice the brunette.

"What… What are you doing here?" Santana asks and realizes that lately she's using the question too much.

"Isn't obvious? I came back."

"When?" The latina was astonished.

"A month ago but I was staying in a hotel until I can move in again." She cleared her throat "Don't get me wrong but I have to go, the food…" She pointing the bag she was carrying.

"Of course."

"Well, glad to see you!" The blonde waved goodbye.

Santana and Brittany turned their backs and were coming into their respective homes when the dancer spoke one more time.

"Santana I read the article." Brittany smiles "I'm glad to see that some things still the same."

"See you around!" Santana returned the smile and both closed their doors.

Santana's phone rang while she was still choosing a dress for tonight; she looked the screen and saw that is Kurt.

"I was thinking about you!" She greets him.

"If you had said at the beginning of our friendship I would have said 'That you were cute' but now I know you pretty well, so what do you want?"

"Will you pick me up?"

"Sometimes I think that we could live in the same building or at least the same neighborhood."

"Well, now there only two flats for rent on my floor."

"Do you have new neighbors?"

"Brittany came back to New York and she rented the same place." Santana says while she gives a final look to the red dress she chooses for tonight.

"Brittany, as your ex?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. How many Brittany we do know?"

"As the woman who had to broke with you to go on tour as Beyoncé's dancer?

"You summarized our relationship pretty well, good for you!" The journalist hears Kurt trying to mask his laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just thinking that's kind of funny that the most important people in your love life are now in the same city, at the same time."

"It's not funny, in fact is kind of weird and spooks me a bit." Santana tries to change the subject to distract Kurt from teasing her any longer. "Are you going to pick me up or not?"

"You know we will, Blaine is the designated driver for the night. We'll pick you up at 11."

"Perfect."

After a few shoots and some dancing (in other words after a great party), Santana is sleeping peacefully with a big smile on the face. Luckily tomorrow she hasn't to go to work, but unfortunately her phone rang in the middle of the night.

"For crying out loud who calls…" She looks at the clock on her night stand, "At 5 in the morning!" Santana was so tired that she can't even curse properly and grabs the phone. "Better be important or someone will die!" and the call ended before she could answer. When she looked at the screen Santana had a missed call from a block ID.

"Seriously!" the journalist groaned, laying her head on the pillow.

She didn't give more relevance and turned to the other side to continue sleeping, after all this was a good day and a fun night, nothing could ruin her good mood not now, not in a couple of days.

After maybe 5 minutes there was a knock on Santana's door followed by the doorbell ringing and again someone knocking on the door. Santana is startled and gets up from the bed. "Ok, one missed call from a block ID is nothing important, but one missed call, plus someone knocking on my door in the middle of the night, is no good."

What if Kurt is right and Sylvester wants revenge, right now she hates him for putting the seed on her head, so she picks an umbrella from the closet and slowly walks towards the door taking the item like a baseball bat. She wouldn't think twice if she has to hit someone in order to survive. The knocks on the door stopped when she was about to touch the knob.

"Okay Santana, if you're going to die, you will die fighting." She tells to herself and with these words is trying to pick up the courage to open the door.

She opens the door but no one was spotted in the hall, Santana sighed in relief until she looked down to her feet and saw a Moses basket with a child sleeping in it, "Oh my God!" She doesn't know how long she was staring at the baby and then realizes that next to the baby is an envelope with her name on it; she bends over to pick it trying not to wake the child.

"_Santana, _

_I want you to meet my daughter, Valerie. This little angel is the most important thing in my life but right now I can't take care of her and it's killing me. I was hoping you could take care of her for a while… Until I have everything under control. _

_Why don't give Valerie to her other parent? Or why you? They are very good questions that someone as smart as you are would quickly think. The truth is her other parent didn't want to deal with the baby, so I was by myself. _

_Why you? Well, the truth is while I'm writing the letter I'm still not sure about the whole thing, but the time we spent together even wasn't perfect, was one of the happiest times on my life and now I can clearly see it, and I just want for my kid to be safe and happy for the time I can't stay with her. _

_I know is too much to ask, but could you do it? Could you take care of my daughter, please?"_

And now Santana is fully awake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if there was any misunderstanding because of the summary, but Santana can't be Valerie biological mother (she would remember having had a baby xD) or her father for that matter (is not a GIP story). Finally, Santana in this story is bisexual.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Santana is pacing around her living room with the letter in her hands. Before that, she took the moses basket and put it on the sofa, obviously, she wasn't going to let the baby outside. She's reading the letter over and over again and the more she read the less she understood, so she called Kurt because needs help, but he had the phone off.

At least, the baby is sleeping, so naïve, Santana thinking that all a baby can do at six in the morning is sleeping. Because of that, when Valerie started to cry, the journalist cursed her luck. An hour passed and Santana felt powerless, Valerie still is crying. She cradled the baby, tried to play with some toys she found in the moses basket, but nothing worked.

The only think Santana could thing is going to the pharmacy, surely over there they have something to make the baby stop crying, but she can't put the moses basket in her car because doesn't have the proper things to put a kid safely. She will call a cab is safest.

Right now Santana Lopez has learned one important thing about babies, carry around a moses basket is difficult and painful. "My back is going to hurt like a bitch" she muttered because Valerie fell asleep during the car ride.

Santana entered in the pharmacy and walks towards de counter, luckily for her is empty. She quickly put the Moses basket on the counter and waited for a worker to appear.

"What a beautiful baby girl is your daughter. How may I help you?" A women in a white coat said approaching closer to them.

"What! No, no, no! She's not my daughter!"

"Sorry, I just assum…"

"Well, don't. You can't go around assuming people's life." Santana snapped, and Valerie starts to cry, again. "Look what you did! She's crying again."

"Maybe she is crying because of you, you're talking a bit high and you're tense."

"Stop assuming things!"

"I'm not…

"Stop" The pharmaceutical tried to say something but fails "Just stop" Santana took a deep breath. "The baby has been constantly crying, but fell asleep on the taxi. I don't know what's wrong with her and if your answer is that babies sometimes cry, I'm cutting you into pieces."

Santana knows she's being oversensitive, she can't help it, but mainly she doesn't care. It's too early in the morning and last but not least Valerie doesn't stop crying, so is hard for the latina to keep a civil conversation right now.

"I'm not a doctor, but, does she have fever?"

"No, I took the temperature before leaving."

"Any allergies?

"No."

Santana hopes that answer was right because she doesn't know the truth, plus someone who has any allergies has the usual bracelet, warning about it, she thought.

"Ok. Is she eating normally?"

"I think."

"You think?"

"I mean, her parents didn't say anything and I assumed she's eating normally.

"When was it?"

"About two hours ago."

"Two hour ago?" Rachel repeats with a look of surprise.

"What means that tone of surprise?" Santana glares Rachel.

"Nothing." The pharmaceutical cleared her throat "Nothing at all. Ok. What's her name?" Santana glared at her again. "I like knowing the name of the people I attend, adds a personal touch to my work. Even she is not your daughter, which you made pretty clear, by the way, she must have a name or you call her 'baby girl'.

"Do you think you are funny, don't you? Santana tries to read the tag with the name of the employee but she only can see the last name. "Valerie."

"I'm Rachel, nice to meet you." Rachel extended her hand.

"Valerie" Santana says again and points the baby.

"Oh!"

"Listen Berry I just want her to stop crying, please…"

Santana is a person which almost never uses the word please, she prefers take what she wants and people just deal with it, but right now she's too bewildered and a lawsuit for aggression wouldn't look good on her business card.

"Okay, let's see what you may need for taking care of Valerie."

After shopping many things that Valerie maybe could need at some point Santana came back to her place. She took a look to all the things she bought, after all, Berry turned out to be a great help even it was a little annoying at the beginning.

Now looking at Valerie who's is sleeping again, Santana thinks that perhaps the car rides acts like some kind of lullaby to the baby. The second thought, is that Valerie is going to spend more days with Santana will buy the car accessories for babies, for the sake of her mental health.

The brunette realizes that maybe the little girl could be tired of sleeping all day in a moses but she doesn't have any crib or anything, so the only idea she had is put Valerie on her bed surrounded by pillows. What else she could do?

Finally Kurt was calling back.

"You have to come over."

"That's a booty-call? I'm flattered but women are not my thing." Kurt laughs at his own joke. "I can't, I have an interview with Mike Chang, who is modeling for the new Marc Jacobs collection.

"Before lunch, if is possible." Santana said ignoring Kurt.

"The interview and the photoshoot had been scheduled long time ago."

"And?"

"And I'm looking forward to take a very long nap after, I'm not lucky enough and this morning, unlike you I wake up really early."

If only Kurt knew Santana's morning, but she doesn't want to tell him over the phone, she can't. The journalist needs someone to talk about it in person.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I hate you!" Kurt complained.

"I can live with that."

Santana hung up the phone and Valerie started to cry again. She grabs the baby from the bed. "Come on, give me a truce!" Santana begged "Please…" But the little girl kept crying.

I can sing to her, she thought. Santana starts humming 'Greensleeves' the only song she could remember and can serve as a lullaby, it has a lovely melody. Valerie finally gave up and falls sleeps again.

"I know" it has been Santana's answer to Kurt for the last 10 minutes; the man seems to be in some kind of mental loop since he showed up at her door and saw the baby. While she was answering the same thing to Kurt over and over, the train of Santana's thoughts is quite different. What she's going to do? And the answer is that she doesn't know.

Not knowing what is going to happen makes Santana nervous. She always knows what to do, even if it implies a painful decision she just does it and carry on. And that's, partly, is what pushed Santana to journalism, she always want to find out the truth but this whole situation caught her by surprise.

"This is unbelievable!" The fashion editor repeats for fifth time.

"I know."

"What kind of parents does that?"

"I know."

"And leave her with you!"

"I know." Santana said like a parrot but seconds later, her brain processes what Kurt just said. "What are you talking about? You fucking moron!" She threw a pillow against Kurt, but she regrets it instantly not because of Kurt but for the baby girl who was sleeping between them. "I'm flawless! Little bastard!"

"You cursing like a true sailor is perfect for educate any child, my bad; but I'm talking more about you working too much sometimes, among other things."

"You work too much, as well." Santana defends herself.

"Duh, because of that, I don't have children."

"You remember that someone put her at my door, it wasn't my choice neither I was asking for it."

"Point taken. How…" Kurt opened his mouth to formulate a question but quickly closes and just looks around him to the all baby stuff "I mean, why you have so much stuff already?"

"At 6 on the morning with a baby crying like the world is ending, you don't have time to think. You buy everything you think maybe would make her stop crying, even you would sell your soul to the devil, trust me."

"But she seem such a cutie pie, she's been sleeping the entire time."

"Probably she's exhausted of crying out her little lungs."

"Poor baby, maybe she feels something is different." Kurt said and caresses Valerie's head. "What are you going to do?"

"Ese es el quid de la cuestión…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Santana and Kurt were sitting on the floor next to Santana's bed talking about the possibilities she has with the baby, calling social services or the police.

"Or I could take care of her!"

"What!" Kurt nearly spit out his tea.

"If her parent trusts me enough to leave Valerie with me, the least I can do is take care of her. I'm not a heartless bitch!"

Maybe Santana's point of view is a little bit biased because of all movies and TV show that always put social services and foster houses like awful places.

"I know you are not! But the problem I'm talking is more in the other way around. Have you thought about it? Are you sure you can trust the person who left Valerie in here?"

Santana didn't think about it, so naïve! Kurt was trying really hard to make Santana to see his point so continues talking.

"This might be crazy, but if is just a Sue's plan against you? I mean, what if she's trying to set you up! Listen, she gave you a kid and after that calls the police and accuses you of kidnapping!"

"If you think that way, this could be any kidnapped baby around the country."

"Not that that would improve the situation, either way, but I still going with Sue's revenge, I don't imagine any kidnapper going around this neighborhood."

"Why are you always bringing Sue in our conversations?"

"She's the biggest fish you got yourself into and I'm worried you will end in prison! You know what happens to pretty people in prison, don't you? Well, thinking about it you surely will end running the place, but this isn't my point. You're a clever person, how can't you see the risks?

"Maybe you're right. I didn't think carefully about it, everything happened so fast. But there's a thing that doesn't fit, what about the letter? If this is just a ploy, why bother to write a letter?"

"I don't know." Kurt sighed "I must say that your intentions are entirely honorable wanting to keep her, but you have to be aware this could end badly if you don't handle the situation well enough."

"Shit Kurt! I don't know what to do and is getting on my nerves!" Santana took a sip of coffee and leans her head on the bed.

Santana's doorbell rings it and she got up from the floor to the door.

"Hey Santana! Are you busy? Cause' I was thinking if you are free maybe we could get a drink or have dinner, to catch up?" Santana's neighbor says.

"I'd love to, but I can't today. Kurt and I…."

Santana can't go out right now because of the baby, but she really does, to catch up with Brittany, two years is a big gap of time and the dancer before being her girlfriend was a good friend.

"Kurt is in here! Can I say hi? It's been ages!" The blonde came into Santana's house.

"No, wait Brittany!"Santana curses her luck, what if Brittany sees or hears Valerie, how it is supposed to explain the baby's presence?

"Where is he?" Brittany said looking in an empty living room.

"Bedroom" Santana says looking nervous around her just in case there is any stuff from Valerie.

"Oh" The dancer's face is totally shocked and with her mouth wide open in a 'O' shape "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm sorry."

Santana couldn't understand why is Brittany is so surprised, she knew that Kurt and her are close friends.

"No harm done." Santana answered.

"I have to say I didn't see that one coming."

Santana and Brittany's conversation were unique back in time, they were funny conversation about weird stuff or weird conversations about funny stuff, depending how you look at it. But right now Santana can't understand what the ex-girlfriend was implying.

"You lost me, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, I know you are bi, but I thought Kurt was….."

"Oh my god! What? No, no, no, are you kidding?" Santana couldn't stop laughing. "I would never be with Kurt in that way, never!"

"Why are you laughing? There is nothing is wrong with me, I'm a wonderful boyfriend and just for your information I wouldn't be with you either!"

An angry Kurt yelled from the bedroom, of course Kurt is listening the conversation, couldn't be otherwise, he's like the male version of gossip girl (One moment gg was Dan, sorry, my bad.)

"Calm your tits, porcelain!" Santana screamed. "I was saying that because you're like a brother to me and I don't find you attractive at all, sorry!"

"Brittany, don't listen to her. I'm still a very good-looking man and I have the sweetest boyfriend ever, Blaine. You don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried I was in shock." The blonde laughed. "Anyway, why aren't you coming in here? I want to see my favorite unicorn!"

"I was kind of hoping to see you too since Santana told me you are back, but right now I can't get out because…."

Santana and Kurt are thinking some lame excuses to avoid this situation, Kurt is smart enough to think like Santana, and the best is that Brittany doesn't see Valerie.

"Because he had an allergic reaction and looks like crap, trust me you don't want to see him like that after all this time." It's the only thing that crossed Santana's mind because yesterday she read an article about that at work.

"Yes, I look like crap" Kurt said without sounding very convinced.

"I hope you get better soon!" Brittany said "I'm leaving then, see you around!"

"All clear" Santana said after closing the door.

"Look who's awake! She was such a big girl because she didn't cry while Brittany was in here." Kurt says while walks to the living room with Valerie in his arms. "But the way, someone wants to get in your pants again!"

"Shut up Hummel! You know Brittany, she's just being friendly, but right now I have bigger problems. Besides someone trying to get on my pants will never be a problem, especially if they are hot as she is."

"Look at you Satan, so romantic."

"I like hot people, sue me!" Santana defends herself.

"Like I said, a hopeless romantic."

The two friends burst in laugh under the watchful eye of Valerie but at the end she smiles and laughed with the adults though she can't understand what is happening. After a while the three were busy at the floor of Santana's bedroom playing with the few toys Valerie had with her in the moses, when the doorbell rang again.

"Open the door; I don't want to get up." Santana said while plays with Valerie.

"Okay Ms Bossy pants, but if it's Brittany again I can't open since I'm faking an allergic reaction."

"I pretty sure that Brittany has better things to do."

"I don't know; she doesn't give up so easily."

When Kurt looks through the peephole he doesn't see the blonde, but there is a police officer and opens the door.

"Good afternoon. I need to talk to Santana Lopez, is she here?"

"Yes, is there any problem officer?" But the policeman didn't answer "Santana come here a police officer is asking for you!"

The latina walks to the living room with Valerie in her arms.

"You have to accompany me to the police station." The officer said looking between them.

"Why?" The two friends ask at the same time.

"I'm not allowed to say anything."

"Could you…." Santana starts to ask to Kurt.

"Of course" Kurt answered so quickly that didn't let finish the question, the friends exchanged worried glances and finally she gives Valerie to him.

"Am I under arrest?" Santana grabs her jacket and goes with the police officer.

"Not at all"

They were walking at the hall towards the exit when Brittany comes into the building.

"Santana what's happening? Are you okay? You need to call you a lawyer or something like that?" Brittany asked.

"Ms Lopez is okay, she comes with me to make a friendly chat. The guy will take care of the baby." The police said before Santana could answer and with that last part of the sentence, Santana's face is beyond shock.

"What baby?"Brittany expression is confused, again.

"I think that the meaning of 'friendly' is quite different for both of us" the journalist tries to change the subject before Brittany asks something else. "You didn't give me another choice, you moron!" and then she thinks for 10 seconds a thousand ways to murder the fucking police in front of her.

"Santana, I don't think that's a good idea to piss off the police officer!"

"She's right." The man nods, "Don't get yourself in unnecessary troubles."

"I'm being taken to have a 'friendly' conversation I think I'm already in trouble, donkey face!" and both of them walked towards the exit leaving Brittany with a worried expression.

The ride to the police station was quiet, except for the couple of time when Santana throw some insults to the officer, at the end she a was afraid the guy will arrest her for insulting a cop, but he didn't.

At the police the police station they took the elevator.

"Are you telling what is going on?" Santana complained.

"Nahh" He said shaking his head and laughs. "It's more fun for me."

"You don't know what is going on either! They send you to pick me up, like a chauffeur." And now is Santana's turn to laugh.

"I have to say you're pretty clever Ms. Lopez, trying to trick me with the old 'you don't know anything' to make say all I know, I almost take my hat off."

"Look at you! And I thought most of the police officer didn't have a one iota of intelligence, my bad." Santana feigned an obviously fake regret.

When the elevator opens Santana can see Sue Sylvester is in front of her. They crossed paths while she steps out and the older women come into the elevator.

"I hope you will have a good evening, Ms Lopez." The woman said smirking while the elevators doors are closing.


End file.
